Requiem Aeternam
by Jilano
Summary: Light. Tu es la lumière dans les ténèbres, une marionnette dans ce jeu macabre, au service d'un monde damné et de la folie humaine. Tu vois mon ombre en toi ? Tu n'aurais jamais du jouer, ni te bercer d'illusions.
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteure : Alors, alors. Bienvenue charmants petits lecteurs, adorateurs de Death Note, de chocovores, geeks, mégalo, pandas et autres personnages hauts en couleur. Je suis ravie que vous lisiez ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fiction aussi longue et compliquée, alors votre avis ne serait vraiment pas de refus. :D**

**J'ai eu une sorte d'illumination concernant cette fiction, et je me suis mise à écrire frénétiquement. M'enfin, je me soigne. Si vous voulez plus de détails, vous pouvez vous renseigner sur mon profil.**

**Je tiens à remercier Caela-chan pour m'avoir poussée à écrire ce truc que j'avais dans la tête, pour avoir corrigé la fiction, pour m'avoir aidée à tout mettre en place, et même pour m'avoir menacée de mort si je ne publiais pas. X) (Je suis à mon avis violemment atteinte du syndrome de Stockholm –Oui, oui, elle m'a enfermée et m'oblige à écrire comme une forcenée tous les jours.)**

**Rating : Bah, je dirais T pour l'instant. Peut être qu'on passera en M au bout d'un moment, mais pour l'instant, T. Je préviendrai quand ce sera le cas.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis mes OCs, et l'ordi avec lequel j'ai écrit la fic. X)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Prologue.

« Le soleil était là qui mourait dans l'abîme […]

Et l'astre agonisait sous ses regards farouches […]

Comme si ce géant de vie et de lumière

Englouti par la brume où tout s'évanouit

N'eût pas voulu mourir sans insulter la nuit […]

Autour de lui le temps et l'espace et le nombre

Et la forme et le bruit expiraient, en créant

L'unité formidable et noire du néant […]

Sortit, brusque, éclatant, splendide, inattendu

Enorme, illumina jusqu'au fond des ténèbres […]

Et [il] comprit, pareil au mat qui sombre,

Qu'il était le noyé du déluge de l'ombre […].

Et l'astre s'éteignit. » HUGO.

* * *

**Monde des dieux de la mort, mai 1986. **

Jealous est encore là, à fixer le trou béant qui nous sert de passage vers le monde des humains. Ils sont nombreux, les dieux de la mort qui se moquent de lui.

Je ne le ferai pas.

Je respecte trop cet engagement qui le lie à l'humaine qu'il observe. Même si je trouve ça absolument dégoûtant de tomber amoureux d'un humain.

Quelle horreur. On dirait des espèces d'insectes qui grouillent de partout. Berk.

Dans un sens… Jealous me fait penser à cette rumeur. Cette légende.

Je ne l'aurais jamais crue vraie. Certes, on ne s'étonne plus de grand-chose quand on est un dieu de la mort. Mais pas ça.

Je ne pensais pas que les dieux pouvaient encore avoir des sentiments humains.

Jealous en est la preuve vivante. Enfin. Si on peut appeler ça vivant.

Il y avait cet autre shinigami… Je ne sais même pas s'il a réellement existé ou pas. Sidoh prétend l'avoir connu, mais il est idiot, alors on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Si c'est vrai, il faut que je le retrouve. Il faut que je parle à Jealous. Peut être qu'il sait, lui.

« Dis… Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de Nory ? »

Les yeux du dieu devant moi se rétrécissent d'angoisse.

C'était donc vrai.

* * *

_« Règle LXVI : Bien que le paradis et l'enfer n'existent pas, toutes les âmes ne sont pas envoyées dans le Mû après la mort de la personne. »_

* * *

**Tokyo, lycée Daikoku, 23 octobre 2003.**

La cloche qui annonce la fin des cours sonne. Light range soigneusement ses affaires, comme d'habitude. Il est toujours le dernier à sortir. Il lui arrive même de rester discuter avec ses professeurs.

Il se dirige à pas mesurés vers la sortie, calmement. Comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

Light compte dans sa tête. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Un coup sourd. Yamamoto, un de ses camarades de classe, lui administre une bourrade douloureuse. Il ne se rend pas compte de sa force, celui là.

« Hey Light ! Quoi de neuf, vieux ? » Light sourit. Yamamoto est un garçon à qui il parle peu, mais avec qui il passe pas mal de temps après les cours. Il ne sait même pas comment il s'est attaché à lui. On pourrait raisonnablement dire qu'ils sont amis.

Le garçon est brun, a un physique plutôt banal. Et pourtant, c'est un séducteur invétéré. Sa plus grande passion, ce sont les femmes. Surtout celles qu'il fréquente pendant les cours.

Ils rentrent ensemble en général.

« Pas grand-chose… Je parie que t'as des trucs à me raconter. »

« Et comment ! »

Yamamoto est le genre de personne qui aime à raconter ses exploits. Et tous les soirs, Light a droit à un récit dans les règles, expliquant comment il a réussi à avoir sa dernière proie.

Ils prennent le chemin menant à l'arrêt de bus.

Yamamoto a déjà commencé à détailler sa nuit de samedi à grand renfort de gestes obscènes. Ça fait rire Light. Ça lui fait du bien de ne plus être aussi sérieux que d'habitude.

« Tu vas la revoir quand ? »

Un silence s'installe, puis Yamamoto prend une moue désespérée plutôt comique.

« Light… Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de la rappeler. Quand est ce que tu vas rentrer ça dans ton crâne de surdoué ?»

Light le sait, pourtant. Il le sait que les autres adolescents font ça. Mais lui, il est bien incapable de se comporter de cette façon avec une fille…

« En revanche, je pense que je vais rappeler Kô… » Reprend Yamamoto, la bave sortant presque de ses lèvres.

Light se perd dans ses pensées. Il n'a jamais profité des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il n'est jamais tombé amoureux lui-même. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire comme tout le monde ?

Non.

Il a des convictions trop profondes sur ce que sont le bien et le mal pour les remettre en cause.

Yamamoto le tire de sa rêverie. « Alors, vous êtes enfin passés à l'acte, avec Azumi ? »

Il se moque de lui, un peu comme Sayu.

Light est mal à l'aise et bafouille quelque chose ressemblant à :

« Ah, oh… Euh, oui, enfin, plus ou moins. »

Yamamoto soupire, las. C'est d'un ton sérieux et mélodramatique qu'il déclare :

« Light. Si tu comptes rester vierge toute ta vie, je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Ledit Light s'empourpre et proteste :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai eu ce genre d'expérience ! »

Yamamoto semble dubitatif, et c'est d'un ton peu convaincu qu'il répond :

« Comme tu veux. » Il haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, tu vas pas avancer beaucoup à ce rythme là. »

Un silence s'installe, rompu lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la maison des Yagami. Après avoir salué son ami, Yamamoto s'éloigne, songeur. Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Light n'a jamais su lui cacher grand-chose, et il sait qu'avec Azumi, c'est pas ça.

Il a tout essayé. Même payer une fille pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin… Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles du lycée, et même des filles plus vieilles, s'il le voulait. Mais Light s'enferme et se refuse à tout contact.

Quel mec bizarre.

* * *

**Tokyo, café de la gare de Shibuya, 25 octobre 2003.**

On est samedi. Et ils sont dans ce café, comme tous les samedis depuis que Sayu est entrée au collège. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le grand Light Yagami ne prend pas de cours le week-end mais passe du temps avec sa petite sœur.

Et l'endroit qu'ils affectionnent le plus est ce café minuscule, perdu dans une des rues de la capitale, près de la gare de Shibuya. Un jour, Light s'était arrêté pour lui expliquer l'histoire de la statue d'Hachiko.

Hachiko était un chien qui avait toujours accompagné son maître à la gare quand il partait et revenait du travail. C'était au début du siècle dernier. Un jour, son maître n'était pas revenu. Mort. Hachiko avait continué à l'attendre pendant dix ans, chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la mort à son tour. Une statue avait été érigée dans la gare à son image, et incarnait un symbole de loyauté. Elle avait dit que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour dont elle ait jamais entendu parler.

Etrangement, ç'avait troublé Light. Mais il avait vite oublié.

Il aime l'écouter parler de sa vie, de ce qu'elle fait à l'école, de ce qu'elle aime.

Les couleurs sont chaudes, accueillantes. Il se sent bien.

Ils s'installent en général devant un café pour lui, et un brownie au chocolat pour elle. Toujours à la même table, au fond, un peu éloignée des regards. Il y a une grande fenêtre, qui laisse passer la lumière du soleil. Et des rayons doux qui se posent sur les cheveux de Sayu. Elle est jolie.

Light s'inquiète quand même pour elle. Elle attire beaucoup les garçons.

« …Et il y a Mickaël, aussi, et il paraît qu'il veut m'inviter au bal de fin d'année » pépie-t-elle joyeusement.

Light fronce les sourcils.

Elle le remarque : « Mais si, tu sais, Light ! Je t'en avais parlé, de Mickaël ? C'est le correspondant de Yû ! Il est trop beau ! »

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Il lui faut un instant pour se souvenir de Yû, et il lui semble qu'effectivement, elle lui a parlé de ce type. Il n'aime pas trop qu'elle s'extasie devant lui. C'est une amourette de collège, mais si jamais Sayu devait être blessée par ce Mickaël…

Light ne le sait pas, mais le seul garçon que Sayu regarde vraiment, c'est son grand frère. Elle lui voue une admiration sans bornes. Light incarne le super grand frère.

« Et toi, ça avance avec Azumi ? » La voix est un peu moqueuse, et fait rougir Light.

Il n'est même pas amoureux d'Azumi. C'est elle qui s'obstine. Il aurait pu en profiter depuis longtemps, mais se servir des sentiments d'autrui le répugne.

Lui, il préfère la laisser parler et éviter de trop se livrer.

Sa sœur a bien le temps de grandir. Pas la peine qu'elle n'ait trop conscience du monde pourri dans lequel elle vit. Il doit la protéger.

Il soupire à cette pensée.

Sayu le regarde, elle ne comprend pas trop ce qui le tracasse. Elle aurait pu croire que c'était en lien avec cette fille… Mais elle le connaît trop bien. Ce n'est pas la perspective d'être poursuivi par une hystérique qui le met dans cet état. Il a toujours eu des espèces de groupies qui le suivaient de partout, depuis qu'il était jeune.

Il faut dire quelque chose qui le mette de bonne humeur, vite… Elle n'aime pas cette lueur dans les yeux de Light. En s'efforçant d'adopter une intonation joyeuse, elle demande :

« Oh, Light ! C'est tellement bien de se retrouver ici avec toi ! Dis, on fera ça toute notre vie, hein ? »

Il se détend et sourit. Ouf, il n'a rien remarqué.

« Même quand on sera vieux et ridés comme les voisins ! » Répond-t-il avec bonne humeur.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Light acquiesce : « C'est promis. »

* * *

_« Règle LXVII : Selon la couleur et la force de l'âme d'une personne, celle-ci sera soit réincarnée, soit conduite dans le Mû. »_

* * *

**Monde des dieux de la mort, juin 2002.**

Le monde ici est sale, délabré. Pourquoi on est là ? On ne le sait même plus nous même. Tout est gris, terne, sans intérêt. Les êtres qui vivent ici semblent être des dieux de la mort. Ce sont des fantômes, des corps sans âmes. Plus rien n'éveille leur regard morne depuis des siècles.

Partout autour, des carcasses, les squelettes de ceux qui ont préféré la mort lente au fléau qu'est l'ennui.

Parfois, des rires stridents se font entendre, les rires sans joie des dieux qui jouent. Ils sont pathétiques. S'il y a eu un soupçon de grandeur dans ce monde, il n'existe plus. Ils n'ont de dieux que le nom.

On pourrait attendre d'un monde de dieux de la mort une ambiance plus mystérieuse, plus noire, angoissante. Pourtant, rien à voir avec ces contes dont se bercent les humains, même un enfant n'aurait pas peur.

Rien n'est caché, tout se sait. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'on peut bien cacher, en tant que dieu de la mort ? Nos existences sont vides de sens.

Tout le monde s'est résigné.

Pas moi.

J'ai agi. J'ai fait un pacte avec cet humain. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison Yagami, 26 novembre 2003. **

Sayu jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Vingt et une heures trente.

« C'est l'heure, Sayu ! » La voix de sa mère se fait plus insistante. Elle soupire. Elle n'est quand même plus une gamine ! Elle pourrait décider de l'heure où elle va se coucher.

Elle murmure : « Oui maman. » Inutile, puisque celle ci ne l'entend pas.

En bas, Sachiko, elle aussi fixe le cadran. Elle n'est pas bien sûre que son mari rentre ce soir. Et elle a peur, comme à chaque fois.

Elle a appris à maîtriser sa peur, au fil des années, à se dire que ça irait, qu'il ne risquait rien au bureau. Mais parfois, elle échouait lamentablement, comme maintenant.

Light lui lance un regard soucieux. Il sait ce qui la tracasse, et il en veut à son père pour ça.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, maman. Je vais m'occuper de débarrasser. »

Sachiko hoche la tête, fatiguée. Elle embrasse son fils qui râle pour la forme, et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Tout ce qu'elle espère, c'est que Light ne finira pas comme son père.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il veut, l'aîné des Yagami. Sachiko sait qu'elle ne pourra pas l'en empêcher. Elle le sent. Il est exactement comme Soîchiro. Il admire son père, il a les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes convictions que lui, tout le destine à faire carrière dans la police. Ses notes, son sens de la justice… Tout.

C'est sur ses pensées que Sachiko s'endort.

Light, au salon, fronce les sourcils en entendant la porte d'entrée grincer. Son père. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il voudrait lui dire.

Il y a deux Light qui se battent en lui. Le Light juste, adulte, qui comprend pourquoi son père n'est pas souvent à la maison. Il fait ça pour eux, pour son pays… C'est un homme digne d'admiration. Puis il y a le Light enfant, capricieux, qui réclame son papa, le Light égoïste.

Le visage épuisé de son père paraît à travers la porte.

« Maman t'attendait. » Il y a un ton de reproche dans sa voix. Aussitôt, il regrette. Mais il semble que Soîchiro ne le relève pas.

Il répond simplement :

« Je suis désolé. »

Light sourit finalement, compréhensif.

Il sait que Soîchiro livre le même combat intérieur que lui, entre son devoir et sa famille.

Sachiko a raison, Light finira comme son père.

* * *

_« We could rule the world on a silver platter_

_From the wrong to the right light_

_With a crash and burn we could make it better_

_Turn it upside down_

_I could change the world, I could make it better_

_Kick it up and down, take a chance on me. » We are young, Mika._

* * *

**Tokyo, lycée Daikoku, 28 novembre 2003.**

Light s'ennuie. Oh, pas seulement de son examen de traduction. Il est excellent en anglais, là n'est pas le problème.

Mais il s'ennuie. Il s'ennuie du lycée. Il s'ennuie de sa vie monotone. Il veut faire quelque chose de grand. Qui le mette au défi. N'importe quoi qui le sorte de cette existence morose.

Poursuivre des buts, des choses impossibles à faire pour le commun des mortels… Il sait bien que c'est la seule chose qui le motivera jamais.

Peu importe la solitude.

Parce que Light se sent très seul. Il a l'impression que personne ne le comprend. Et c'est peut être le cas. Il est complètement perdu.

Il y a des gens qui sont voués à la solitude, parce que c'est leur destin, parce qu'ils sont comme ça.

C'est quelque chose que Light a réalisé il y a longtemps déjà : On ne peut pas être heureux en étant intelligent.

Et Light n'est pas heureux.

Trop différent.

Il déteste être avec des gens et se dire qu'il ferait mieux de se barrer tellement il s'emmerde. Être surdoué, c'est vraiment le truc le plus nul du monde. A croire que la lucidité est un putain de fardeau que les autres ne partagent pas.

La sensation insupportable de ne plus rien attendre de la vie à dix sept ans à peine.

« Je me fiche des problèmes abstraits sur lesquels on nous demande de disserter. Je m'en tape complètement. Moi, je veux juste quelque chose de concret. Une chose excitante, qui me donne envie de me lever le matin, quelque chose qui me coupe du monde et m'empêche de gâcher mon temps dans des activités dérisoires »pense-t-il.

Il y a une grande différence entre la personne qu'il est et la personne qu'il paraît être.

« Si je ne fais pas quelque chose d'intéressant, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ma putain d'existence. »

Ses pensées suivent leur cours, alors qu'il tourne la tête et regarde par la fenêtre, absent.

Toujours les mêmes choses, les mêmes scènes. Si on me présente quelqu'un à qui me mesurer, quelqu'un d'intéressant, là, oui, je suis d'accord pour jouer, peu importent les risques.

J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me sorte de cette vie monotone. N'importe qui, et je le suivrai. N'importe quoi.

Ils ne savent pas à quel point c'est frustrant de devoir faire l'idiot quand on vous parle, de ne jamais pousser vos raisonnements jusqu'au bout, et pire, ne pas avoir de quoi raisonner. L'impression que le cerveau est inactif et mort.

Je sais bien que mon discours peut paraître horriblement prétentieux, mais c'est ce que je pense.

Il y a de nombreuses choses qui me semblent justes, et pourtant qui ne sont pas considérées comme bonnes. Si on me frappe, je rends le coup au centuple. Je mens constamment, mais c'est pour éviter de blesser les autres. Je ne suis pas en train de me chercher des excuses. Je crois réellement que c'est nécessaire. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à manipuler quelqu'un selon ce que je souhaite. C'est juste que…

L'examen de conscience de Light fut interrompu par la chute d'un objet noir. Il cligna des yeux. Un cahier.

Un cahier qui tombait du ciel à une vitesse affolante.

Allons. Les cahiers ne tombent pas du ciel. Un imbécile devait être en haut du bâtiment, en train de balancer les affaires d'une pauvre victime. Sûrement quelqu'un comme ce con de Shogo…

Il eut un rictus incontrôlable. Il détestait ce type. Cependant, Light ne s'interposait pas quand il essayait de soutirer de l'argent aux autres. Shogo était dangereux. Il préférait ne pas s'en mêler.

N'empêche que c'était une ordure. Il mériterait de mourir.

« M. Yagami ? Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous lire le passage page soixante cinq ? » Ordonna la voix du professeur.

Revenant à la réalité, Light hocha la tête, se leva respectueusement et commença à lire :

« Il faut écouter et suivre l'enseignement du Seigneur. En faisant ainsi, nous pourrons jouir des richesses de l'océan, et nous n'aurons pas à craindre la tempête. »

Pause.

« Très bien, M. Yagami. C'est excellent, comme d'habitude. » Le professeur semblait impressionné par la fluidité de sa traduction.

Light se rassit, fixant de nouveau la fenêtre, appuyé sur son coude. Le cahier l'obsédait pour une raison inconnue.

Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant la fin des cours. Il irait y jeter un œil.

A peine la sonnerie eut-elle retentit qu'il dévala les escaliers et se précipita vers le parc, priant pour que personne ne trouve le cahier avant lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le trouve.

Distinguant une forme sombre dans l'herbe un peu jaunie, il soupira de soulagement en ramassant le carnet.

« Death Note. »

C'était les deux mots ridicules qui étaient apposés sur la couverture noire. Même la police d'écriture était assez glauque, tout à fait franchement.

Pfff… Dire qu'il s'était pressé pour ça. Encore un de ces jouets pour gamins qui se trouvaient dans n'importe quel tabac en ville.

Une impulsion lui fit tout de même ranger le carnet dans son sac. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait.

Il lui semblait qu'une force invisible le poussait, agissait à sa place. Comme s'il avait été une marionnette insignifiante, dénuée de volonté.

Il détestait ce sentiment.

Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Sinon, sa crédibilité en prendrait un coup.

Il prit le bus, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de ce truc inutile. Il le donnerait peut être à Sayu, tiens. Ça l'amuserait sûrement.

En ce 28 novembre 2003, Light Yagami était entré en possession du Death Note.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : Et voilà pour le prologue, les enfants. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! :D**


	2. Ennui

**Note d'auteure : Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs. o/ Je suis plus que désolée de mes délais de publication, surtout pour quinze malheureuses pages. Désolée aussi pour la reprise de certaines scènes du manga, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour faire avancer l'intrigue. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour faire changer les points de vue et que ce ne soit pas trop ennuyeux... :/ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue ! **

* * *

**Rating : Toujours T pour l'instant.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf les OCs douteux et les bugs. (Ah non, ça c'est à FF en fait.)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Shiney : Whaou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que le début te plaise, et je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ta review ennuyeuse, bien au contraire ! Je suis très flattée d'être une des rares à bénéficier de tes encouragements. Et je suis super contente que tu me dises que tu as aimé le point de vue de Light, c'était le passage le plus délicat à écrire. Merci, merci encore ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Partie I : Aliénation.

Chapitre 1.

« Connaissez-vous l'angoisse

La honte, les remords, les sanglots, les ennuis

Et les vagues terreurs de ces affreuses nuits

Qui compriment le cœur comme un papier qu'on froisse ? » BAUDELAIRE.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison Yagami. **

Light ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là.

Il avait semblé malade à ses parents, et en avait profité pour prétexter une migraine et aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'était couché, et n'avait pas tardé à grelotter.

Ce qu'il attribuait à la fraîcheur d'octobre.

Bientôt, ses tremblements étaient devenus si forts qu'ils secouaient son corps entièrement, lui donnant l'air d'être victime de convulsions.

Light avait serré sa couette contre lui de toute ses forces, et essayé de s'endormir. Mais la même pensée obsédante revenait toujours. « J'ai tué un homme. »

Il se dégoûtait. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui semblait entendre la voix du criminel contre son oreille, lui chuchoter des choses, et rire. Rire de ce rire affreux, qui vous perçait les tympans et vous donnait l'impression que votre cœur allait s'arrêter de battre de peur.

Cet homme, dont il avait déjà oublié le nom… Il le hantait. Il allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il était fini.

Il entendait aussi la musique dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais elle lui semblait lointaine, étouffée. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait, si Sayu entrait ? Il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour aller fermer la porte à clé, et si elle le voyait dans cet état… Il fallait qu'il reprenne contenance, et vite.

Mais le type le hantait… Vite, Light, réfléchis. Quelque chose de normal. De rationnel. Il s'efforça de penser à la définition du dictionnaire. « Hantise : Caractère obsédant d'une idée, d'une pensée, d'un souvenir…dont on ne parvient pas à se libérer. » Récita-t-il très vite dans sa tête. Ça ne l'aida pas.

Il gardait les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, refusant de voir, refusant d'affronter la réalité de son geste. Peut être que s'il ne voyait pas, les choses ne se réaliseraient pas… Peut être.

La voix ne s'éloignait pas pour autant, et il avait l'impression que s'il sortait de sa couverture, il verrait le visage hideux le regarder avec un sourire narquois. La silhouette de son imagination avait un trou béant à la place du cœur.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il bougeait, tentant en vain de trouver une position confortable, quand sa main effleura le Death Note qu'il avait pris soin de garder sur lui. Il hurla de surprise.

Ou peut être de dégoût.

Ses paupières s'étaient décollées par réflexe. Pas de macchabée dans sa chambre, c'était déjà bien. Du calme. Il était en nage, ses cheveux collés par la sueur à son front, ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Ses mains tressautaient nerveusement sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Après tout… Peut être que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si mal. Peut être que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

Il pensait seulement que c'était un jouet… Il pensait que ça ne ferait rien !

Et puis c'était un criminel, qu'il avait tué, pas un honnête citoyen japonais !

Les imprécations de sa victime furent réduites à un filet de voix, venant du Death Note. Avant, les railleries semblaient venir de partout, exsuder des murs de sa chambre pour l'oppresser.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Rien fait de mal.

Il se répéta cela comme une litanie jusqu'au moment où il sombra dans les limbes du sommeil protecteur.

Sa nuit fut agitée.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison d'Azumi Totsa, 1****er**** novembre 2003.**

Il avait rendez vous avez Azumi ce matin là. Il détestait le shopping de tout son cœur, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle l'avait traîné là bas, et pour une adolescente d'un mètre cinquante, elle avait une force insoupçonnée.

Il était assis sur un banc du centre commercial, soupirant toutes les cinq minutes. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ? Il avait des choses cent fois plus importantes à faire en ce moment que faire du lèche-vitrine avec une fille trop collante !

Light jeta un coup d'œil à son sac. Le Death Note était à l'intérieur. Et il lui semblait qu'il palpitait, comme s'il avait un cœur. Il rit à cette idée absurde. Un rire jaune. Il espérait vraiment que le Death Note ne soit pas une sorte de monstre.

Déjà qu'il avait des difficultés à être serein la nuit…

Il avait lu les règles du Death Note. Et la mention de shinigami l'avait effrayé, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Pour Light, sauver les apparences était primordial, même quand il n'y avait pas de public.

Un shinigami. Un dieu de la mort.

Il n'osait pas trop se les représenter. A quoi pouvaient ressembler ces choses ? Sombres, en tout cas. Avec une odeur dégoûtante.

Il déglutit.

Et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elles allaient lui faire ?

Azumi sortit d'une boutique les bras chargés de sacs. Fondamentalement, c'était une gentille fille. Mais pas du goût de Light. De toute façon, les filles l'intéressaient peu. Il était avec elle pour lui faire plaisir, voilà tout.

Après un quart d'heure de protestations de la part de la jeune fille, ils reprirent le bus. Azumi parlait beaucoup, et intérieurement, Light était soulagé de ne pas avoir à meubler la conversation. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Il descendit avec elle, et l'accompagna jusque chez elle. Les parents d'Azumi n'étaient pas là, mais même dans le cas contraire, ça n'aurait pas été gênant : ils adoraient Light.

Elle l'entraîna dans les escaliers et le poussa dans sa chambre. Rose. Comme c'était étonnant.

En fait, tout ça lui faisait atrocement penser à Sayu. Et étrangement, sa mémoire décida de lui rappeler à ce moment là un collègue de son père… Il ne savait plus trop comment il s'appelait. Matsu-quelque chose. C'était sans importance.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Azumi commençait à se montrer un peu trop entreprenante.

« - Attend… »

Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs.

« - Je peux pas… Je suis désolé. Je peux pas. Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on en reste ici. »

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux tristes, se contentant de lui indiquer la sortie d'un geste de la tête.

Il acquiesça, et murmura encore une fois. « - Je suis désolé. Azumi… »

Il franchit la porte de la maison à une vitesse surprenante et déboula dans la rue. Il s'efforça de se contenir. La voix de Yamamoto lui hurlait dans les oreilles : « Light ! Si tu comptes rester vierge toute ta vie, je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie ! Tu es sur la bonne voie ! Tu es sur la bonne voie ! »

Ça résonnait comme un écho.

Et pourtant, Light se sentait bien, comme si un poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine depuis longtemps lui avait été enlevé.

Il aimait bien Azumi, en fait.

* * *

**Tokyo, café de la gare de Shibuya, 2 novembre 2003.**

Il fixait les mouvements du café qu'il tournait machinalement avec sa cuiller, sans avoir conscience que Sayu le regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Light allait mal. Elle le savait. Ou plutôt non. Light allait bien. Mais quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais elle le ressentait, à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de tout connaître de son grand frère. Il était assez secret et renfermé. Mais elle en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle connaissait ses habitudes. Et il était perturbé, aujourd'hui.

En fait, ça remontait à quand ? Sa rupture avec Azumi ? Non… C'était quelques jours avant. Quand il avait été malade.

Elle regarda distraitement la foule de gens qui se pressaient pour prendre leurs trains, achetant les journaux, grignotant, téléphonant. L'activité était rassurante. Sayu adorait les gares. En particulier celle de Shibuya.

Light semblait regarder son reflet dans le café noir – pas si noir que ça, en fait. Leurs cafés étaient immondes, presque de l'eau.

Quand il releva les yeux, Sayu y vit une lueur qu'elle n'aima pas.

Mais qui se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

* * *

« Alors laissez-moi avoir le désir de quelques meurtres dans les descentes solennelles des ascenseurs. » PERET.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison Yagami, 2 novembre 2003.**

Light écrivait de manière frénétique. Il avait enfin la sensation _d'accomplir _quelque chose.

Et avec _ça_, les possibilités étaient infinies.

Sa main glissait sur le papier comme un serpent qui rampe doucement, et frappe. Qui frappe au bout de quarante secondes. Ces quarante secondes qui le tenaient en haleine, pendant lesquelles il fixait sa montre. Beaucoup au début. De moins en moins à mesure que le temps passait.

C'était une sensation d'euphorie complète qui coulait dans son corps. Et aussitôt qu'il avait écrit un nom, il brûlait d'envie de recommencer, pour ressentir à nouveau ces mêmes sensations. Encore, encore et encore.

La seule chose qui avait pu l'arrêter avait été la constatation que son stylo à plume était vide. Plus d'encre. Il était resté éberlué un instant, fixant la cartouche bleutée, puis avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux.

Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il l'avait rechargé, et s'était remis à écrire soigneusement, avec application.

* * *

**Quelque part au dessus de Tokyo, 3 novembre 2003.**

Ryûk volait au dessus de Tokyo, ses ailes entièrement déployées, menaçantes. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir. Nombreux seraient les humains qui auraient une crise cardiaque rien qu'en voyant son visage, en croisant son regard, ses yeux. Ses yeux rouges. Un rictus élargit sa bouche.

Il avait observé l'homme qui avait ramassé le cahier. Il allait s'amuser. Celui-ci était un cinglé. Un cinglé qui se prenait pour Dieu. De toute façon, tous les humains qui utilisaient le cahier finissaient par se prendre pour des êtres supérieurs.

Et il sentait que Yagami n'allait pas le décevoir. Il avait écrit des centaines de noms dans le cahier en à peine moins d'une semaine. Assoiffé de justice – et de sang, même s'il ne le remarquait pas encore.

Le soleil se couchait, le ciel prenait des teintes roses et violettes. Il ne s'en souciait même pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Le monde entier était une sorte d'arc-en-ciel, un rayon de lumière aveuglant, un spectre de couleur.

Un spectre.

Blanc.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison Yagami, 3 novembre 2003.**

Bon, il allait se dépêcher ?

Déjà vingt minutes qu'il attendait, et Yagami n'était toujours pas arrivé. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait ? Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude d'attendre – il n'avait jamais fait que ça de toute sa mort. Mais quand on attend quelque chose impatiemment, les minutes semblent s'écouler si lentement…

Trop lentement pour le shinigami.

La chambre était propre. Trop propre. Ce Light était un maniaque. Tout était rangé, parfait. Ryûk, lui, semblait traîner un nuage de poussière, omniprésente dans le monde des shinigami. Même de son vivant, il était bordélique, alors cet endroit le perturbait grandement.

La poignée s'actionna. Yagami entra, semblant ne pas le remarquer. Curieux… Il se dirigea vers son bureau, alluma la télé, l'ordinateur, et saisit le Death Note.

Il semblait contenir avec difficulté un rire qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Etrange humain.

Le dieu eut envie de se divertir.

« - On dirait bien qu'il te plaît. »

Quand il le vit, l'adolescent fit un bond d'au moins un mètre en arrière, et hurla à s'en décoller les poumons. Pour la discrétion, il avait encore des progrès à faire. Ryûk soupira, bien que cela lui soit parfaitement inutile.

Il s'immobilisa. Pas la peine de le faire fuir.

« - Surpris, Yagami ? Je suis Ryûk, dieu de la mort, à ton service – enfin, façon de parler. Je suis propriétaire de ce cahier. »

Pas de réponse. Il reprit :

« - Si je me base sur ce que j'ai vu, tu sais à quoi sert un Death Note, pas vrai ? »

Sans attendre, il grommela pour lui-même « Bien sûr que tu sais. Tu n'es pas idiot. »

Le môme, hébété, répétait « La… La mort… » comme une litanie, les yeux si exorbités qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Quelques gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur son front. Ryûk en fut un peu vexé. Il n'était pas si laid, quand même.

Yagami s'était relevé, et le toisait de son minuscule mètre quatre-vingt. Cela fit sourire le dieu. Le brun déclara d'une voix ferme :

« - La mort… Je ne suis pas surpris, Ryûk. Non… En fait, je t'attendais. »

Pour quelqu'un qui l'attendait, il aurait pu lui réserver un accueil plus chaleureux. Avec des pommes. Et du thé.

Yagami dit quelque chose qu'il n'écouta pas, et brandit le cahier sous son nez. Là, des colonnes de noms se succédaient. Tous morts par crise cardiaque. Il fit semblant d'être étonné :

« - Incroyable… Là, c'est moi qui suis surpris. On raconte que le Death Note est déjà passé plusieurs fois dans le monde des humains, mais… Tu es le premier à tuer autant de personnes en cinq jours. »

Il ne put réprimer un petit fou rire nerveux. Il ressemblait à l'autre gamin. L'Autre.

Il s'entendit dire que la peur empêchait d'écrire d'autres noms, en général. C'était des mots mécaniques crachés par sa bouche immense. Ils étaient vrais, mais semblaient tellement inadaptés à la situation !

« - Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Tu vas prendre mon âme ? »

La question puérile avait échappé à Light. Ryûk le détailla, un peu surpris. Il avait du faire une erreur. Ce type n'était pas un génie.

« - Hein ? Non, je vais rien te faire. »

Encore une de ces fichues histoires inventées par les humains. Il en avait marre de se répéter à chaque fois, mais il décida que le jeu valait bien quelques explications.

« - Dès lors que le cahier passe dans le monde des humains, il vous appartient. »

Light ne dit pas un mot. La prochaine fois, il choisirait mieux. Pas convaincu que les neurones du garçon lui aient permis de comprendre le sens de sa phrase, il crut bon de simplifier :

« - Il est à toi. »

« - A moi… »

Ryûk mourait d'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Il était vraiment lent. Puis il vit dans les yeux de l'adolescent une lueur meurtrière. Une lueur qui était sans équivoque. Yagami était en train d'imaginer toutes les possibilités offertes par le cahier. Enfin.

Il avait réussi à éveiller son envie de tuer.

Le dieu ajouta d'un ton désinvolte :

« - Si tu n'en veux pas, donne-le à quelqu'un. J'effacerai alors ta mémoire concernant le Death Note. »

Ce n'était que de la provocation, bien sûr. Il avait étudié le comportement de Light, et il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas au cahier, quel qu'en soit le prix – fut-ce son âme.

« - Encore une chose. Tu es le détenteur de ce cahier. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir et m'entendre. »

Il voleta autour de la pièce trop étroite. Ses ailes étaient engourdies.

« - Le Death Note crée un lien entre toi, Light, humain, et moi, Ryûk, dieu de la mort. »

La notion de lien eut l'air de le perturber légèrement.

« - Je n'ai pas de punition pour m'être servi du Death Note ? »

Ryûk laissa échapper un rire franc, et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à comment tourner sa réponse. Pauvre môme… Il ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait. Il choisit ses mots avec soin :

« - Disons qu'il y a des peurs et des angoisses que seul l'humain qui l'utilise peut connaître. »

Un éclair passa dans les pupilles noisette – un éclair de pure frayeur. S'il ne se méprenait pas, Yagami avait déjà fait les frais de ces angoisses. Il ménagea son effet avant d'ajouter :

« - De plus, lorsque tu mourras, c'est moi qui inscrirai ton nom dans le Death Note. Mais celui qui s'en est servi de doit pas s'attendre à aller au paradis, ni en enfer. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, puis Light fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

« - Pourquoi moi ? »

Ryûk déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été percé à jour. Non. Impossible. Est-ce que… Il fallait bluffer.

« - Tu crois avoir été choisi parce que tu es intelligent ? Prétentieux. C'est un pur hasard que tu sois tombé sur ce cahier. »

« - C'est faux. »

Mince. Finalement, Yagami était peut être intelligent. Le garçon reprit :

« - La manière de s'en servir est trop précise pour que tu l'aies laissé tomber par distraction. »

C'était tout ? Soulagé, le dieu répondit :

« - Parce que je m'ennuyais. »

Mensonge.

« - Moi aussi, je m'ennuyais. »

La voix de Light avait un timbre désespéré, presque d'excuse. Il continua à déblatérer son discours, tentant tant bien que mal de se justifier. Ryûk ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'en fichait.

Il n'était pas un être bon. Pas avec ce qu'il était en train de faire.

De toute façon, les notions de bien et de mal, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

« - Je deviendrai le Dieu de ce nouveau monde. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Ryûk songea que c'était tragique, ce gamin persuadé qu'il deviendrait Dieu, alors qu'il allait mourir dans à peine quelques années.

* * *

**Lieu inconnu, congrès Interpol, 4 novembre 2003.**

Une salle comble, un brouhaha qui se propageait dans les rangs.

Un écran géant était fixé contre le mur, affichant un logo bien connu par les policiers du monde entier.

Une voix mécanisée exposait un cas. Le cas de centaines de criminels qui avaient trouvé la mort dans un coin de leur cellule, foudroyés par une crise cardiaque.

Seulement des chiffres, pas des êtres humains. Une base de données.

Cinquante-deux criminels en tout la semaine passée. C'était beaucoup. Suffisamment pour faire bouger Interpol.

Une autre voix –humaine celle-ci – s'élèva. C'était des criminels, ils allaient mourir de toute façon, qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire ?

Un autre s'emporta. « Quel est l'irresponsable qui a dit ça ? »

Le ton montait, tout le monde parlait sans écouter l'autre. Les congrès d'Interpol étaient souvent plus agités qu'on ne pouvait le croire.

L'homme dans le coin soupira. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. Ces réunions suivaient toujours le même schéma. Là, on en était aux théories du complot, accusant tour à tour la CIA et le FBI.

Raisonnement par l'absurde.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à faire appel à L. »

Enfin. L'homme sourit.

« Mais vous savez bien que L n'accepte que les affaires qui l'intéressent. Il est très égoïste ! » On devinait un soupçon de rancœur. D'envie aussi, peut être.

« Par ailleurs, nous ne pouvons pas le contacter. »

C'était le moment. Il s'avança à la lumière et se dévoila, couvert d'un long manteau et d'un chapeau.

« L est déjà en action. Il a déjà commencé à enquêter sur cette affaire. »

Sans plus de commentaires, il ouvrit silencieusement un ordinateur portable et le posa bien en vue.

« Un peu de silence je vous prie, L va vous parler. »

Une voix plus métallique, modifiée informatiquement, expliqua la situation. Celui qui se faisait appeler Kira était probablement au Japon. Il demanda l'entière collaboration de la police.

Watari connaissait déjà le plan de L. Il ne put cependant empêcher un frisson de parcourir son dos. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, de meurtrier, dans cette affaire, dont même lui n'était pas capable de saisir toute l'ampleur.

Une vague de froid passa derrière lui.

* * *

**Tokyo, maison Yagami, 5 novembre 2003.**

" - Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde le pense : quelqu'un est en train d'éliminer les mauvaises personnes. Et ceux qui n'ont rien à se reprocher crient au fond d'eux-mêmes « Va-y, Kira ! ». Quant aux autres, ils tremblent à l'idée que le châtiment ne s'abatte sur eux aussi. »

Light marqua une pause, et continua après un soupir dédaigneux :

C'est parfait. Tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

La voix monocorde du présentateur à la télé s'effaça. Il y eut un petit grésillement désagréable, puis on entendit : « Nous interrompons votre programme pour diffuser une annonce d'Interpol en direct et retransmise simultanément dans le monde entier. La traduction simultanée en japonais est assurée par Yoshio Anderson. »

Un homme brun, avec les cheveux lui tombant aux épaules, prit la parole :

" - Je suis le seul homme capable de faire agir toutes les polices du monde. Mon nom est Lind L. Taylor, dit L."

Il avait semblé mal à l'aise au début, mais sa voix s'affermit à mesure qu'il parlait.

Light était sous le choc. Il n'avait pas prévu ce pion là dans son jeu. Il restait là, les yeux rivés à l'écran, la bouche ouverte, tandis que l'idée faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit.

L'homme continua :

" - Les meurtres en série qui ont touché les criminels de nos sociétés représentent un acte criminel comme nous n'en avons jamais connu et que nous ne devons pas tolérer. En conséquence, l'auteur de ces crimes… Celui que l'on appelle Kira… Nous allons l'arrêter, je vous le garantis."

Light sentit des gouttes de sueur perler à son front, tandis que Ryûk gloussait derrière lui, d'un rire insupportable. Il sortit de sa torpeur. Quel idiot ! Il le prenait vraiment pour n'importe quel criminel ? Il allait voir ! Il allait le tuer sur le champ, et bye, L !

Il ne put empêcher le flot de paroles de sortir de sa bouche, sans vraiment avoir conscience de parler à haute voix, sans vraiment avoir conscience que L ne l'entendait de toute façon pas, mais qu'il le surveillait :

" - Imbécile ! Et comment vas-tu faire ? C'est le Death Note ! Et tant que tu n'as pas mis la main dessus, tu n'as aucune preuve, et aucune raison de m'arrêter !"

Il saisit le Death Note en parlant à haute voix, plus pour lui-même que pour Ryûk à qui il semblait s'adresser. La voix de l'homme qui se faisait appeler L l'interrompit :

" - Kira, j'imagine globalement quelles sont tes motivations pour faire ce que tu fais. Mais sache bien une chose… Ce que tu fais est mal !"

Il avait presque crié le dernier mot, avec ferveur.

Light se figea un instant, tel un petit garçon à qui on reproche une bêtise. Mal ?

" - Moi ? Ce que je fais est mal ? Non ! Ce que je fais est juste ! Je sauve les faibles qui ont peur du mal ! Je suis l'homme qui devient le dieu d'un monde dont tout le monde rêve ! Et ceux qui s'opposent à ce dieu… Ce sont eux, le mal !"

Il haletait. Il s'assit, puis sortit un stylo, et d'une voix plus calme, déclara :

" - Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, L. Si tu avais été un peu plus malin, cela aurait été intéressant, mais…"

Il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase, notant dans le carnet en lettres majuscules le nom de l'homme qui osait le défier. Qu'il était stupide…

C'est moqueur qu'il ajouta :

" - L, tout le monde observe ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on s'oppose à Kira…"

La voix de l'homme retentissait toujours, plus monocorde qu'au début. Quarante secondes… Trente neuf… Trente huit….

Vingt…

Dix…

Trois…

Deux…

Light regardait impatiemment sa montre. Un…

Zéro !

L'homme s'effondra sur le bureau, les mains sur la poitrine. Ce fut rapide. Light attendit un instant, pour être sûr qu'il soit bien mort. Puis il se mit à rire, d'un rire qui n'avait rien de naturel, un rire un peu effrayant.

Une voix synthétique, impersonnelle, s'éleva du poste de télévision.

" - Je n'en reviens pas… J'ai voulu tenter l'expérience au cas où et… Kira… Tu es donc capable de tuer quelqu'un sans même avoir à le toucher directement…"

On pouvait sentir la surprise dans la voix modifiée, mais Light ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il était encore sous le choc. Il réalisait ce qu'il se passait, et la tournure que prenaient les évènements ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

" - Alors c'était vraiment ça… Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurais pas cru. Pourtant, il faut bien une force pareille pour réussir à faire ce que tu as fait."

La voix se fit plus véhémente :

" - Ecoute-moi bien, Kira. Si tu as bien tué l'homme que tu voyais sur ton écran de télévision, et qui s'appelait Lind L. Taylor, sache qu'il s'agit en fait d'un condamné à mort dont l'exécution devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui à l'heure de la diffusion. Ce n'était pas moi."

Light y décernait même des intonations moqueuses.

" - C'est un criminel arrêté par la police dans le plus grand secret sur lequel aucune information n'a filtré ou dans la presse ou sur le net. Même toi, apparemment, tu n'as eu accès à aucune information sur lui…"

Ryûk crut bon d'ajouter, railleur :

" - Héhé ! Il t'a bien eu !"

Parfois, Light avait envie de découper le shinigami en petit morceaux et de lui faire manger son Death Note, mais il le tuerait sans doute, alors il s'abstint, se contentant de serrer les poings. Sa mâchoire était crispée, son corps tendu, dans l'attente.

" - Mais moi, L, je suis vivant."

La voix avait dit ça doucement, pourtant, cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. La lettre « L », calligraphiée, apparut sur l'écran désormais blanc.

" - Allez ! Va-y, tue-moi !"

Light était comme anesthésié, ne pouvant que fixer cette lettre qui l'hypnotisait, et écouter les imprécations de L l'incitant à le tuer. Le provoquant serait plus exact. Il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il ne le voyait pas, mais Ryûk affichait un large sourire, un de ces sourires de dieux de la mort, pas ceux destinés aux humains. Un de ceux qui font peur.

L continuait son discours. Il improvisait visiblement, mais avait des talents d'orateur, il devait le lui reconnaître :

" - Au milieu de cette série de meurtres de grande envergure, l'affaire de cet assassin est passée presque inaperçue. Par ailleurs, elle n'a été rapportée que dans les médias japonais… Mais cela m'a suffit pour commencer mon enquête."

Il y eut une pause, un instant de silence, et L déclara simplement :

" - Kira, tu es au Japon ! Et ta première victime était un test pour toi !"

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans la voix. L était persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Aucune place pour la contestation.

" - En diffusant cette émission dans la région où la population est la plus concentrée, nous avons eu de la chance. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que mon stratagème fonctionnerait aussi bien."

L paraissait presque fier de lui. Il y avait de quoi. Cette inflexion dans la voix robotisée agaça Light.

" - Kira, le jour où je t'enverrai à l'échafaud n'est plus très loin. La manière dont tu arrives à tuer tes victimes m'intrigue fortement mais ça… Je le découvrirai lorsque je t'aurai arrêté !"

Light, ahuri, posa ses mains sur le bureau, répétant, perdu :

" - Moi ? A l'échafaud ?"

Une nouvelle résolution se peignit sur ses traits.

" - L…"

La voix de L reprit :

" - Kira…"

Et ce fut un merveilleux concert des voix de ces deux esprits surdoués engagés dans un jeu, dans une guerre contre l'autre :

" - Je te trouverai et je t'éliminerai ! Je suis la justice !"

Il y avait quelque chose de pur dans leurs voix, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ferveur religieuse, comme des gens qui défendent leurs croyances à tout prix. Guerre d'idéaux.

" - A bientôt Kira", ajouta la voix ironique de L, et le programme reprit.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout pendant ces dix minutes. Comme un cauchemar. Comme un rêve.

Après tout, Light avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui amène un peu de sens à sa vie, et qui en trompe l'ennui monotone.

Il se mit à réfléchir. Ryûk résuma ses pensées :

" - Il faut trouver un adversaire dont on ne connait ni le nom, ni le visage. Et le premier à être découvert meurt. L'être humain est… Vraiment fascinant."

Les bords de sa bouche se relevèrent pour révéler ses dents monstrueuses en une sorte de rictus. Ça lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

" - Je gagnerai."

Light avait retrouvé son calme. Il trouva même la force de lui sourire.

" - Et moi, je vais assister à votre duel."

Comme la dernière fois, songea-t-il. L'être humain est vraiment très intéressant.

* * *

« Sur mes refuges détruits, sur mes phares écroulés

Sur les murs de mon ennui, j'écris ton nom.

Sur l'absence sans désirs, sur la solitude nue,

Sur les marches de la mort, j'écris ton nom. » Eluard.

* * *

_« Règle LXVIII : Il existe une classification particulière de la force d'une âme. Selon une échelle de couleurs, elle est déterminée d'un à cent (cent étant la valeur de l'âme la plus forte). »_

* * *

**Monde des dieux de la mort, mai 1986.**

Si la légende était vraie, et si Nory avait existé, alors le gamin était quelque part. Quelque part sur terre. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée, pas le moindre soupçon quant à l'identité du gosse. Fille, garçon ? Né depuis quand ? Certainement peu de temps.

Son esprit cartésien reprenait le dessus. C'était impossible. Absolument impossible. Il n'aurait pas pu. Pas gratuitement. C'était interdit.

Il frissonna en pensant à la punition infligée par le Roi dans des cas comme celui-ci. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Il ne pouvait même pas penser qu'un shinigami ait été assez idiot pour faire ça. Mais il ne méprisait pas Nory. Oh non.

Et si…

Si ça avait été possible ?

Si Nory avait été blanc ?

Lumineux comme cette foutue lumière qui se dégageait du portail lui permettant de passer au monde des humains ?

Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?

Il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de chercher le gosse. Et il savait aussi que ça allait déclencher le plus grand massacre que l'humanité ait connu.

Un bordel sans nom.

* * *

_« Règle LXIX : Les personnes sont compatibles ou non selon la couleur de leur âme. »_

* * *

**Tokyo, appartement inconnu, 15 novembre 2003.**

L'homme était assis dans une position un peu étrange. Posé sur le parquet froid, il était à moitié accroupi, à moitié avachi sur le sol. La seule lumière émanait d'un ordinateur portable sur lequel il tapait frénétiquement.

On voyait à peine ses doigts se déplacer. Comme pour tous les gens qui ont passé leur vie sur ce genre de machine.

Des papiers étaient étalés autour de lui. Ainsi que des emballages de gâteaux, de sucettes et d'autres produits qui feraient mourir n'importe qui du diabète, ingérées dans ces quantités.

Pas lui.

En fait, c'était son mode d'alimentation depuis toujours. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'était pas encore mort. Mais c'était L, et avec L, certaines choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être comprises.

Alors il se contentait de s'empiffrer de glucose.

Une tasse de café semblable à celle dans laquelle Light avait bu plus tôt tenait en équilibre – assez précaire –sur ses genoux.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers défilaient. On voyait des rapports concernant la police japonaise.

Et des courriers d'Interpol.

Foutu Interpol. L ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Toujours trop exigeants, avec leur protocole, leur façon froide de parler au téléphone. Ils n'étaient pas très drôles. Et ils ne riaient même pas à ses blagues.

L'homme, le meilleur détective du monde, celui que personne ne connaissait, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pensif – renversant au passage le reste de café.

Il contempla un moment la nuit de Tokyo, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Kira…

Lui, L, était la justice. Pas ce pantin grotesque de tueur en série.

Kira était proche.

Il le sentait.

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre : Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ce serait vraiment adorable de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qui va ou pas. **


End file.
